pengagum bintang
by marischje
Summary: tidak masalah jika ia tidak bisa memilikinya, karena, jika ia memetiknya, siapa nanti yang akan bersinar di langit?


catatan: draf lama. baru kelar sekarang. Hehe.

…

pengagum bintang

naruto © masashi kishimoto

…

Kata 'pulang' hanya bermakna ketika keluarganya yang terdiri dari Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakak masih ada.

Ia bergerak melambat, melompat dari dahan ke dahan. Kibaran jubah hitamnya serupa gagak, melawan senja yang terus turun dari langit. Berkali-kali Naruto mengatakan jika desa adalah rumah baginya lengkap segala kehangatan dan pemaafan yang tersedia, akan tetapi tidak ada rasa rindu yang mengikatnya. Dengung keinginan untuk pulang sudah lama hilang. Semuanya telah lama mati.

Bagi Sasuke, pulang ke Konoha ia lakukan demi membayar lunas utang pada kawan karibnya itu. Tidak lebih pun tidak kurang.

Kakinya melewati rumahnya. Ia melihat lambang kebesaran klannya, harus ditegaskan bukan dia yang menginginkan, bukan pula dia yang merasa bangga. Tinggal tersisa kesedihan yang mengendap di dasar hatinya. Dan warna merah cat rumahnya malah membuka kembali barah yang belum kering dalam dadanya.

Tiap kali ia membuka pintu, rumah itu terang-terangan menolak kehadirannya. Ia merasa tidak diterima dan asing ketika mengitari bangunan itu. Seluruh perabotan perempuan. Pernak-pernik berserakan. Bingkai foto memenuhi dinding. Tidak ada sejengkal bagian yang menjelaskan dirinya adalah anggota dari rumah itu. Sasuke memahaminya, dan menarik diri.

Dia memutuskan untuk berhenti di kedai terlebih dahulu sebelum memberikan Naruto laporan pengamatan seperti biasa. Seandainya dunia bisa diputar ulang, mungkin, ia bisa mencicipi rasa masakan seseorang saat ini, ia bisa kembali tidur dengan nyaman di malam hari. Lagi-lagi, ia benci diserang penyesalan yang sering datang, menelusup, hingga membuatnya gatal, dan ingin pergi, terus pergi entah ke mana. Sering ia berpikir kapan kematian menjemputnya lebih cepat? Hidupnya sudah tidak ada arti.

Langit masih cerah bersama jingga. Jalanan tak begitu ramai seperti biasanya. Bagian bawah desa masih menyisakan jejak para pendahulu sementara bagian atas berubah menjadi daerah yang tidak ia kenali sama sekali. Gedung-gedung besi menggapai awan, semuanya disusun dari kaca, dan semuanya menguarkan dengung dingin dari mesin. Gugur daun melayangkan kering momiji di kepalanya. Sebuah kaca toko memantulkan potret dirinya yang menyedihkan: semakin tua, kering, dan muram.

Setelah melihat-lihat kedai yang buka, dia tertarik dengan papan menu besar yang ditaruh di pinggir jalan. Ia masih mengingat bento, onigiri, yakiniku… ia sibuk memilih sampai beberapa kali namanya dipanggil tak menoleh. Awalnya ia berpikir mungkin ia kelewat lelah sehingga berhalusinasi. Memangnya di desa ini, siapa yang mengenalinya? Toh, Uchiha sekarang tinggal cerita, bukan?

"—Sasuke-kun…?" nada lembut yang menarik kesadarannya secepat kilat.

Kepalanya menoleh. Sasuke tidak berharap bertemu dengan perempuan ini sekarang, ketika ia sedang merasa sangat-sangat lemah—dikalahkan kesepian seorang diri. Dia mungkin dari luar terlihat tak peduli, tetapi hatinya tengah mencelos… dari seluruh perempuan, mengapa harus dia yang menyapa? Perempuan yang telah membuat dirinya remuk berkali-kali?

Perempuan itu masih sama cantiknya serupa dulu. Baju terusan gelap dengan rok berwarna putih. Andaikan lambang di punggungnya adalah lambang Uchiha. Senyumnya begitu muda, meski Sasuke tahu bahwa mereka sama-sama menginjak kepala tiga. Rambut panjang yang dulu ia kagumi kini sudah dipotong rapi sepantar bahu. Dan matanya, mata bundarnya tetap sejuk dan teduh.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" dia bertanya dengan ringan. Menyapanya seperti tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Padahal, Sasuke sendiri yang menciptakan jurang pemisah. Tampaknya perempuan ini baru selesai pergi berbelanja, ada dua kantung plastik makanan di tangan kanannya. Sasuke berpikir bisakah ia meminta dia membuatkan tuna dan onigiri? Pertanyaan bodoh yang segera Sasuke halau sebelum menimbulkan masalah.

"Ah." Hatinya terjatuh dari tempatnya. Pelan-pelan Sasuke mencoba kembali menyebutkan namanya dari bibirnya. Sasuke mengetes sejauh mana keberaniannya maju. "Hinata."

Pipinya menciptakan lesung pipit. Hinata tersenyum ramah. Kawan lama suaminya betulan mengabdikan hidup demi kepentingan desa. Suaminya sering bercerita jika Sasuke nyaris selesai memetakan hutan hampir di seluruh negara Ninja. "Sudah lama tidak berjumpa, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menundukkan arah pandangannya. Sepasang sepatunya membisu. Nyalinya menciut. Ia tidak berani menghadapi kenyataan jika Hinata bukanlah Hinata Hyuuga lagi. Melainkan Hinata—Hinata yang sudah menjadi ibu dari dua anak. Hinata yang berhasil menerima pengakuan dari ayahnya. Hinata istri kawannya. Ia kesulitan dan terdesak—semakin merasa kecil oleh pilihan yang ditimpakan langit atas dirinya.

"Sepertinya si Dobe melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, hmm." Lidahnya kelu. Hinata tampak segar, mirip dengan bunga bakung putih yang mekar dengan indah di pinggir sungai. Sasuke menghirup udara, berusaha melepaskan diri dari belenggu tak kasat mata. Bukan ia yang membuat dirinya bahagia dengan membahagiakan dengan Hinata. Mulutnya makin tidak terkendali.

Perang menghancurkan sebagian besar wilayah negara. Sekali kesempatan ada; ia bisa menawarkan alasan politik demi meminang putri Hyuuga kepada pemuka desa. Sebagai bayaran setara atas musnahnya klan Uchiha. Sekali saja, dan kesempatan itu Sasuke lepaskan. Dia berdiri, hanya punya sejumput perasaan yang tak berguna dan dipaksa mengerti jika Hinata sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Ia dikenal sebagai kriminal kelas kakap, bajingan, dan egois. Tetapi ia menaruh Hinata di atas segalanya. Maka dari itu ia belajar menanggung hukuman sebab dosa dari tangannya.

"Putramu lulus ujian Chuunin?" sesungguhnya ia tidak tahu dan tidak peduli ini hari apa. Dia tidak punya jam tangan, apalagi mengingat kalendar kegiatan desa. Hanya saja, yang ia tahu, bocah kopian Naruto itu sudah menginjak remaja. Dia juga punya anak, namun lupa seperti apa wajahnya, dan siapa namanya. Ayah macam apa? Sasuke sendiri bingung.

Hinata menaruh belanjaan di dekat kakinya. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Sasuke memandangi jejak pemalu muncul kembali. Perempuan itu mengingat bagaimana tingkah putranya berubah dari hari ke hari.

"Putraku ingin menjadi sepertimu, Sasuke-kun." katanya ringan. Boruto sering berteriak di rumah _suatu saat nanti, Ayah, aku akan mengalahkanmu._ "Dia tidak ingin seperti ayahnya."

"Bahkan dia memiliki tenseigan." Hinata berbicara riang. Kentara sekali ia menyayangi anaknya dengan kadar kasih tak terukur. "Boruto pasti senang bertemu denganmu."

"Si Dobe menang banyak rupanya." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan.

Sasuke mengakui jauh dalam lubuk hatinya pernah ia membayangkan kehidupan yang ia inginkan. Sederhana saja, setelah ia menyelesaikan misi, ada Hinata dan anak-anak _mereka_ menyapanya di meja makan. Si sulung mirip dengannya dan dikenal jenius di sekolah. Sementara si bungsu punya dua bola mata berbeda warna. Hinata akan menawarinya sebuah kehangatan yang ia cari dan Sasuke merasa cukup. Detik sekarang, Hinata tengah membicarakan putranya. Putranya yang pirang, bermata biru, dengan tenseigan, dan bermarga Uzumaki. Bukan putra _nya_ yang berambut sewarna malam cerah, bermata gelap, dengan sharingan, dan bermarga Uchiha.

"Kau tahu jantungmu itu." Telunjuk Sasuke mengarah pada dada Hinata. Di balik rangka itu tersembunyi inang yang mampu menghidupkan kembali kutukan untuk bumi, "Apa yang dicari Kaguya?"

Desir lembut mengisi kekosongan antara mereka berdua. Hinata begitu terkejut, namun ia langsung menguasai diri. Dulu, Hiashi pernah menjelaskan garis hubungan antara Hyuuga dengan klan Ootsutsuki. Fakta bahwa apa yang memompa darah di tiap nadinya adalah hal yang bisa membangkitkan Kaguya dari kubur sungguh di luar perkiraannya. Pertarungan ninja menyisakan segunung misteri dan yang terbesar tengah diungkap oleh Sasuke. Dalam dua kalimat.

"Paham mengapa anggota klan gigih berusaha menculikmu ke Bulan?"

Hinata mengangguk lemah. Ia merasa debarannya makin kuat mengingat ancaman bagi perdamaian yang telah memakan banyak jiwa-jiwa tak bersalah bersemayam dalam tubuhnya. Menopang darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sasuke segera merogoh sakunya. "Ulurkan tanganmu."

"Ini—!" Hinata terpana. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul berkilauan ada di tangannya.

"Kristal perak." potong Sasuke. Dia menerabas berbagai cuaca. Menggali dan mengerahkan, "Selama lima belas tahun, aku mencarinya terus-menerus."

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya, Sasuke-kun?" kristalnya memiliki sudut yang terbentuk rapi dan berwujud permata heksagonal. Warnanya bening pekat dan setiap sisinya memantulkan kembali keindahan dari sinar matahari yang meliputi mereka.

"Bongkah kerajaan Bulan." Legenda itu ternyata nyata. Reruntuhan kebesaran peradaban bulan menjadi onggokan puing-puing tiang. Seluruhnya menyatu dengan tanah. Balok putih bertebaran, dan kristal ini seolah memanggil-manggil untuk diselamatkan. "Untuk menjagamu dari Kaguya."

Kristal itu sekilas tidak menguarkan kesan apa pun. Selayaknya batu mulia umum di perut bumi. Sayang sekali, kristal ini menyimpan kekuatan besar yang tertidur berjuta-juta tahun. Sekali pernah digunakan Ratu Kerajaan Bulan untuk menghentikan peperangan dan mengurung kejahatan dalam penjara abadi. Dan terakhir Putri Bulan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan demi menihilkan bumi dari energi negatif dan menyelamatkan seluruh penduduk kerajaan. Hinata mengetahuinya dari gulungan kuno yang tersimpan rapi di ruang bawah tanah Hyuuga. Ia membacanya sejenis kisah-kisah sebelum tidur, setelah mencermati kristal itu nyata ada dalam belah telapak tangannya, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain berterima kasih pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke-kun." Kalung itu Hinata dekap seperti anaknya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan kebaikan Sasuke meresap dalam hatinya. Hinata dari awal selalu percaya Sasuke adalah orang yang baik. "Sungguh…"

"Karena aku tidak datang ke pernikahanmu." Sasuke akhirnya berani mengatakannya. Suaranya serak. Ia memutuskan menenggelamkan semua perasaan yang menggelegak di kerongkongannya. Ia hanya tidak mau menghantui ingatannya dengan gambar Hinata tengah bersanding dengan lelaki lain. Amat pengecut… Sasuke mencoba menyelamatkan pecahan dirinya yang menyedihkan. "Itu hadiah."

"Setelah ini kau akan pergi lagi?" walau samar ia bisa merasakan kekecewaan tersarat dalam nada Hinata. Sekarang, Sasuke paham. Rinnegan bercokol di matanya. Sharingannya berada di tahap puncak. Pinggangnya terselip kusanagi. Dia merupakan ninja terkuat yang pernah ada—kontras sekali dari apa yang ia kira—tidak ada kepuasan. Tidak ada kesenangan. Tidak ada.

Sasuke mengangguk. Hinata menarik napas. "Terima kasih banyak, telah memikirkanku sampai seperti ini."

"Sasuke-kun… aku tidak tahu harus membalas kebaikanmu seperti apa lagi…"

Ingin ia memeluk perempuan ini, mengatakan _ini semua bukan masalah karena aku peduli terhadapmu, aku ingin membuatmu bahagia, dan … dan …_ Sasuke diam mendengarkan sebagian erangan dirinya, dan Hinata yang membungkukkan badan rendah sebagai ungkapan terharu. Setelah suaminya sampai di rumah, ia perlu menceritakan betapa Sasuke adalah kawan yang baik! Hinata mudah membayangkan gelak Naruto bangga dan mengatakan usahanya menyeret pulang Sasuke betulan tak percuma.

"Jika kau pulang, beritahu aku. Aku akan memasak makan malam kesukaanmu." Wajah masa kecil yang tak dapat ia lupakan. Perempuan yang melihatnya sebagai manusia biasa—tanpa ada embel-embel klan. Berganti menjadi sesosok anggun penuh sayang. Matanya mirip bulan. "Kau selalu diterima di rumah kami, Sasuke-kun."

Dan setelah ini ia betul-betul tak punya alasan kembali.

Ia mengenakan jubahnya lagi dan bergabung dengan keramaian. Sasuke tahu rumahnya telah lenyap. Hinata memaksanya membawa sekotak makanan—yang seharusnya diberikan pada Hanabi untuk Sasuke—sebagai tanda terima kasih tak seberapa. Di dalamnya ada obat racikan keluarga, dan jimat keselamatan milik Hinata sendiri. Sasuke tidak butuh. Bahkan lengan kiri dari sel hokage pertama ia abaikan. Persetan. Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke ditelan kerumunan. Setidaknya, ia mati tanpa penyesalan. Lewat kalung itu ia ingin terus mendekap Hinata dengan caranya sendiri.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke-kun…" Lelaki itu menghilang secepat dia ada.

Begitu saja. Ia pergi. Tetapi hatinya tetap di sini.

Sasuke membiarkan diri ditimpa bayang temaram. Selamanya Hinata ia biarkan bersinar terang di antara malam karena kehadirannya membuat cahaya padam.

Setidaknya, biarkan dia terus menjadi seorang pengagum bintang.


End file.
